Generally described, computing devices may search for information based on a color. In one system, a color description may be tagged in association with an image or any object in a database. A user may input a keyword (e.g., “green”) and any objects matching the tag/keyword “green” may be returned in a search. A user can then browse the search results to find a particular green.
Users may also specify a color to search through a color picker user interface. For example, a search engine may offer a color image search where, as one criteria of the search, one of twelve displayed colors may be selected with a mouse. The search engine will then return images that contain the selected color, such as internet images or images from any of a number of databases. For example, a purple color may be selected using the search engine's interface. When searched in combination with a keyword, the search engine may return images that are related to that keyword and also contain the selected purple color.